Skips
by Music88
Summary: Takes place mid season 3. crossover with General Hospital but you don't need to watch that show to enjoy the story. story is a spin on the promo where Jude was attacked and where I think it should go. Read and Review :
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Okay. So this is just me indulging myself. Not sure where this is gunna go, I mean I have a few things set, but its kinda just writing itself right about now. Its set mid season 3 and I got the idea after watching a promo for IS season 3 and I just felt like writing something… so here we go. Bold is lyrics italics are flashbacks. Song used is Skips- Alexz Johnson herself. I don't own any of this stuff. Though it be pretty sweet to. Just read and bare with me all. 

**" I feel my heart doesn't fit cause it beats too many times and it skips running races in my head and** then"

It hurt_. No, she hurt_ she thought as she sung into the mic. She watched Kwest mindlessly toy with some sound controls and she couldn't help but think it didn't feel right with him behind there by himself.

_**"I feel my hands don't work, touching your skin in the dark I was put here to watch. Not meant to get caught up in it, close to your skin."**_

Kwest was a brilliant producer, she could never deny that. And if she could leave her bias thoughts at the door, she would be able to realize she was lucky to have him as a producer and any singer would jump at the chance to have him work with them on an album. But he wasn't who she wanted.

**"Up and down on this merry-go-round. Take me up, put me back in one piece but let me feel you."**

She silently willed the tears that suddenly manifested to dissipate. He did it again. She like Jamie predicted, just like Sadie all too willingly pointed out. Tommy broke her heart, again.

"**Well here I am, landing myself again. Ready to fake it on a win. Let me break him in, let me break him in."**

Yet, unlike the other times, this was worse. This was far worse than anything he's ever done. And This time she swore to herself this would be the last time she ever gave Tommy Quincy the opportunity to hurt her.

**"I made a choice, try to make myself invisible. make sure i can fit it, cause im sick of feeling miserable. Hidden by some lies, sacrifice my friendly ties, wont attack if he walks my way. Hear what he has to say."**

She kept replaying the scene over and over again. It wasn't any easy one to forget, though she tried with all her might to. Her heart ached and her stomach turned violently as she though about it and her mind drifted back to two weeks earlier.

_Jude walked with a smile on her face as she approached the doors of G Major. The streets were quiet, and the inside of G Major even quieter. It was about 6 am and she had a 6:30am meeting with Tommy .He had been away for about a week and he had gotten in late last night .He wanted to see her first thing in the morning, before anyone else got there. She was happy to ditch a couple extra hours of sleep to see him considering how good things had been going between them lately. Especially since she turned 18 a few months ago. She knew this was their time. He was already a part of her and it all felt so right. She couldn't help the excited smile that appeared as she neared the studio door. She reached for the handle without a second thought and swung the door open. Her smile instantly fell and was replaced with an expression of shock and disgust. "Tommy." She choked out as she spied him on the floor with his arms wrapped around a half naked brunette._

_He looked up at her with an equal amount of surprise. "Ah, Jude. What are you doing here." She watched Karma stir from her sleep on the floor as he scrambled up._

_"I guess I could ask her the same thing. But even I'm not that dumb." She looked towards Karma and the contempt for her shone in her eyes. When no one said anything, Jude continued. "We had a meeting remember?" She waited a pause, before she gave a hollow laugh. "But I guess you were a little preoccupied with this over here." She jerked a hand over at Karma. "Virgin my ass." She spat out. _

_Karma stepped forward ready for a fight, but Tommy pulled her back. "Don't." He warned as Jude and Karma shared looks of hatred. He sighed heavily. "I need to talk to Jude, Karma." He looked at her as she huffed and stormed off, dressing herself as she walked out the door with a slam._

_"How could you do this to me Tommy? With Karma of all people! Why didn't you just stab me in the heart, it would have been a lot less painful." She threw at him, awaiting a reply. When he said nothing, it only served to fuel the flames. Jude's hurt disappeared as she grew more and more infuriated. "You're just gunna stand there and say nothing?" She stepped closer to him as he continued to do exactly what she said. "Say something Tommy!" She shoved him slightly, just to get a reaction out of him. "Say something !" She shoved him harder and harder as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Say something!" _

_He let Jude's first push move him back slightly. He took the second push, but when she started to cry, he grabbed her wrists with a soft, but strong grip. "Jude," He whispered first, but it was lost on her. "Jude," He said a bit firmer, but still she ignored him, as she struggled out of his grip. "Jude, please!" He yelled finally getting her attention. She stopped abruptly and looked him in the face, willing him to say something. _

_For a second, Jude wished he would make it right. Her eyes pleaded for him to try and deny it. To convince her that what she saw wasn't what it seemed. That it was all some huge misunderstanding. _

_Tommy stood there, knowing what she wanted to hear, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He let the excruciating silence continue as he loosened his grip on her wrists but still kept his fingers around them. "I'm sorry." He quietly offered as she choked out a sob and pulled her wrists out of his grasp. _

_"I hate you." She hissed out as she brought her hand up and swung it towards his face, instantly leaving a red mark on his cheek. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Jude? Hello, earth to Jude!" Kwest's voice brought her crashing back to reality. She looked at him through the glass as he continued. "Where'd you go, Jude?" He inquired curiously.

She shook her mind absently. "Sorry, Kwest. I musta zoned out." She explained, realizing she had missed her cue to continue her singing.

"It's cool." Kwest said with a twinge of sympathy. He knew what went down between Jude and Tommy and he thought she was holding up remarkably well all things considering. "Why don't we take five?"

She nodded her head slowly as she removed her headphones and watched Kwest stand up and leave the room. She sighed loudly and rubbed her eyes with her fists. It was all catching up with her. For the last two weeks she'd been on autopilot. She wouldn't let herself break and she kept moving forward, avoiding Tommy at all costs. She begged Darius to let Kwest finish the last songs for her new album and he surprisingly agreed without having to tell him the real reason why. She knew Tommy well enough that she could figure out when he'd be in the studio and she made sure she was there when he wasn't. As long as she avoided him, the pain was just a dull ache that pulled at her heart every so often. She could push what happened to the back of her mind, and sometimes she was lucky enough to forget for a moment about it all. Yet, she knew if she saw him it would all come crashing down. It would hit her like a tidal wave and she would finally have that breakdown she's been trying to steer clear of all this time. It hurt too much to even think about it, looking at him would send her over the edge. That's why as soon as she wrapped up the album; she was getting out of Canada without a second thought.

He leaned against the door frame, his presence unknown to her. He studied her, drinking her in. It was the first time he saw her since that night. He knew she'd been avoiding him and he couldn't blame her. The pain was so clearly written all over her face, and he cursed himself for putting it there. He wanted so badly to go to her and make it right. He contemplated for a second about going to her, but he thought better of it. He wanted to help her, to make her feel better, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't do much for her right now, but at least he knew she was safe away from him.

**A week later**

Jude gave a smile as Darius popped open a bottle of champagne. He grinned, pouring some in a flute and handed it to her. He then handed glasses off to the people standing around them. "You did it, girl. I have a good feeling about this album. I think it's gonna be your best."

She nodded her head as they celebrated wrapping up her third album. They stood in the middle of G Major and people had gathered around them." Thanks Darius. It means a lot." She honestly told him.

Finishing her last two albums had been bittersweet for her. She was excited about launching them, but sad about not being around Tommy so much. This time around she was glad it was over. She was emotionally and physically drained. She pushed herself and Kwest to finish this album two weeks earlier than scheduled so she could leave. She had a one way ticket to New York that left in three hours. She had some downtime before the new album would be launched so she explained to Darius that she needed to advantage of it. She expected him to throw a fit, but he agreed with her without an argument. She knew that everyone at G Major was clued in on to what went down between her and Tommy and that most people were being sympathetic. Kwest was understanding and patient in the studio. Jamie was extra nice to her. Hell even Sadie shot her an understanding look here and there. It was becoming all too much. Everyone's concern was driving her insane. Nobody said anything directly, but they knew. She couldn't stand being here anymore and it was slowly eating at her. She somehow avoided Tommy for this long with only a few sighting where she ducked into a near room. But she knew it was only a matter of time before they would have to really see each other. G Major wasn't that big, she knew that all too well after her altercation with Karma yesterday.

"_That's a wrap, Jude!" Kwest smiled through the glass as Jude came around. She opened the door and gave him a hug._

"_Thanks, Kwest. I couldn't have done it without you." She said gratefully._

"_That's not true. Tommy could have handled it." He replied without thinking. He watched Jude's face grow cold. "Ah, listen I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring him up. I don't know much, but I know he's not your favorite person these days. " He lied, knowing the whole story. Things traveled fast around G Major and he still had trouble wrapping his brain around it._

_Jude shook her head. "No, no it's fine. Tommy is not an issue for me." She paused for a second, composing herself. She knew she was on a thin line with herself and she was afraid the littlest thing would send her over. "Besides, you did an amazing job. You're a great producer, you know." _

_Kwest grinned as he went to hug her. "Thanks, kid. You're not too bad yourself."_

"_Can't have the real thing, so you'll settle for his best friend." A snide voice caused Jude to tear herself away from Kwest. He looked over his shoulder to see Karma standing there with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. He quickly looked back at Jude and saw the same expression she had when he mentioned Tommy._


	3. Chapter 3

thanks guys for the feedback. i really appreciate it. it is what keep me writing hehe :)

* * *

"_Karma. What are you doing here? You're not scheduled for another half hour." Kwest inquired, hoping she would leave. He could see this was costing Jude a lot. He was her friend and he felt the need to protect her._

"_I know. But I was just walking by and couldn't help but be drawn in by this interesting scene. Didn't take you long to bounce back from Tommy, did it Jude?" Karma asked, waiting for her to take the bait._

"_Why don't you go wait in the lobby while we finish things here." Kwest suggested, his tone clipped. _

_She ignored him as she continued. She walked closer to Jude, who just stood there stone faced. "Aw come on Jude. Obviously you couldn't hold on to your man, so you're trying out a replacement?"_

_Jude finally broke her silence. "Don't." Her voice was low and dangerous. Before she could say another word, Kwest stepped in._

"_What the hell is wrong with you, Karma? Get out." He pushed her towards the exit as she laughed. He slammed the door in her face as he turned around to Jude. "Hey, are you okay?" He put a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_She felt the tears again. She squeezed her eyes tight. She hated when people asked her if she was okay when she wasn't. It always brought this rush of emotions to the surface that she did not want to deal with. "Uh, yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Just give me a second." She quickly excused herself as she hurried out of the door. _

_A few beats later, Tommy came walking in, his head looking in the direction of the way Jude just ran off to. "Hey, is Jude okay? What happened?" He glanced at Kwest, resisting the urge to go after her._

_Kwest gave an incredulous laugh. "You're serious? You want to know what happened? You happened to her! Why couldn't you just leave her alone, man?" Kwest wasn't sure where this was coming from, but Jude felt like a sister to him and he couldn't stand seeing her so hurt._

"_Kwest. Back off. You don't know what you're talking about." Tommy warned, feeling anger rise in his throat._

"_I know Tommy. We all know. Everybody knows that you slept with Karma and Jude walked in on it. It's a small place, bad news travels fast." He explained before Tommy could ask. "How could you do that to her, man? I thought she meant the world to you?"_

"_She does!" He exploded as he banged his fist against the wall. "She does, okay? There are things you don't understand…" He trailed off, wanting to confide in his best friend._

"_What's there not to understand? You slept with the person she hates the most. Karma's been out to get Jude since the beginning, you had to know that. Of all people, you choose to cheat on Jude with her?"_

"_It just happened. I didn't plan it."_

_Kwest gave a disgusted huff. "I can't believe you. You broke that girl just like I said you would. How do you even look at yourself in the morning, man?" Kwest stormed out of the room, not waiting for an answer._

"_I don't." He muttered to an empty room as he slumped down into the chair._

Jude stood in the corner as everyone enjoyed themselves. She kept glancing at her watch counting the hours til she'd be on a plane. The thought of it brought a genuine smile to her face.

"I knew you had it in you still." Jamie's voice floated through the air. Jude gave her best friend a confused look. "That's the first real smile I've seen on you in weeks. What's got you so truly happy, Ms. Harrison? The fact that you just laid down an amazing album that is sure to rock the nations?"

Jude gave a laugh. "That and the fact that I'll be in New York this time tomorrow."

Jamie gave a knowing nod. "Ah, okay."

She gave another glance at her watch. "Actually, I should be going soon…"

"You sure you want to go on your own? Cause you know I can still..."

"Yes I'm sure." She cut him off. "I'll be fine, really. It'll be great." She said with conviction.

"And you'll call?"

"Most definitely."

"Okay. What do you say we blow this Popsicle joint? I'll drive you home. " She nodded her head gratefully as he swung an arm around her and walked out the double doors. "Watch out New York, Jude Harrison is on her way!" He exclaimed as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"You're leaving?" A shocked voice stopped her dead in her tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

okay so i have like no idea what route u take from a flight to canada to the city. i sorta just made it up. here's a little bit. im trying to post it sparingly because i have about n7 more pages written after this but i found that if i sit on it rather than post it right away i'll think of something better and redo it.

thanks for all the feedback! i love it. please please please keep it coming

* * *

"Yeah, I am." She muttered softly as she avoided eye contact with him.

"You can't."

Jude felt Jamie's arm tighten around her in support and protection. She looked at him and smiled. "Hey Jamie, do you think you could give us a moment?"

He slowly nodded, not sure if he should leave her alone. When she gave him a look he relented, "Sure, I'll bring the car around." He walked away leaving them alone.

Jude tilted her head to the side as she defensively crossed her arms over her chest. "Why can't I?" She took a step back, feeling too close for comfort to him.

"Because," He searched for a reason. "You just wrapped your album. Don't you think you should stick around to make sure it all goes okay?"

"Kwest is gonna handle it for me." She took a deep breath, feeling herself start to crumble. "Listen, I don't have time for this. I have a flight to catch." She said coldly, turning away from him.

Tommy shifted as he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Jude wait.."

"Don't touch me!" She yelled as if she had just been burned. He instantly dropped his hand as shock rippled through his body. "Don't touch me with those hands." Her voice lowered as the tears flooded back again. "I can't even look at you without thinking about that night." She admitted painfully, letting the tears drop from her face.

Before she could say anything, Jamie pulled up. She walked away without another word, not looking back. If she looked back, she knew that would be the end of it for her.

Tommy stood there, watching Jamie's car speed away. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Jude couldn't stand the sight of him. She had meant it that night when she told him that she hated him. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. He had gotten what he wanted, hadn't he? He should be relieved. But he couldn't help feeling his heart crush inside of him.

* * *

Jude sighed heavily as she reclined in the leather seat on the plane. He was on her mind even though he was miles away. She hated letting him have all this power over her. But she knew that she could do nothing about it. Except leave. That was the one thing that he had no control over. He could break her heart, but he couldn't make her stick around to rub it in her face. She still drifted back to that night and every time she thought about it more questions arose. She still wondered if it was the first time he slept with Karma. Or had there been many more? She shuddered at the thought and tried to ignore the aching in her heart. Had she been fooled all along? She remembered Jamie calling her a victim. Was she guilty of being a victim? Is that the role she played the best? Did she feel most comfortable in it? Maybe she did, maybe they had been sleeping together all along and she chose to ignore it. No, she wouldn't let herself think that. A small part of her still wished Tommy would tell her it was a huge misunderstanding, that Karma tricked him or something. But she knew that wasn't true. Tommy offered no excuses because there was no denying the truth. She mentally cursed herself. Why did she keep going back to Tommy? Wasn't the whole point of this trip to purge herself of him? It was. She kept her mind focused on New York City. This brought a smile to her face. She couldn't wait to get to the City. She knew it would be the perfect place for her. She couldn't imagine herself anywhere else right now…

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It seems that we have encountered some technical difficulties and we're being force to land early." The pilot's voice interrupted Jude's thought. The plane simultaneously groaned. "We'll be landing in upstate New York in a few minutes. I apologize for the inconvenience and thank you for your understanding and cooperation."

Jude huffed out loud as she slumped into her seat. Figures.


	5. Chapter 5

okay. so i dont know what made me decide to do this, but i'm gonna cross this story over with the soap opera General Hospital. It's quite indulgent for me cause these two shows are my absolute GUILTY PLEASURE. you don't have to watch GH to get it since it just props up m IS story. I'll explain anything about any characters that are being introduced that need to be explained. hope you enjoy :) also i'd like to thank beBravelive4me for the beginning :)

* * *

Kwest reluctantly sat in the studio as Karma sang into the mic. He'd be lying if he said he liked Karma. From day one, something about her irked him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something sneaky about her. Yeah, she was great to look at. He wasn't blind, stupid, or dead. Yet, that didn't change the fact that she was conniving and devious. But she's definitely one helluva a looker, he mused to himself as he watched her through the glass and listened to her sing.

Karma huffed out loud as she messed up a note. "Kwest? Can we take a break?" She asked him through the microphone.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he leaned towards his own mic. He was about to say no as he felt his phone vibrate. He watched the words 'one missed voicemail' scroll across the screen. When he hit a button, it revealed it was from Jude. Wanting to listen to the voicemail to see if she made it okay he changed his mind and said, "Yeah sure, take 5." She told him she would call him when she landed so he could let the rest of the masses know she was fine. He leaned up out of his seat and made his way towards the exit.

"Hey where are you going!" Karma called after him as she watched him leave.

He turned on his heels to face her. "Uh, I get a break too. Besides Jude just called..."

Karma threw her hands up in the air. "Not you too!" When Kwest gave her a confused look she continued, "What is it about this girl that's got the men in this place all tied up in knots!" She interrupted him, exasperated. "I don't even see what's remotely appealing about.."

"Give it a rest, Karma." It was Kwest's turn to interrupt. She was always running her mouth, it drove him crazy. "You don't even know what you're talking about."

"You know you don't want a girl like Jude when you have someone like.." She paused for dramatic effect. "Me."

"I can't have you." He quickly said as he stared at her.

She shook her head slowly as she gave him a seductive smile. "That's where you're wrong. You can have me."

"No, no I cant. See, I have this…fear about hardcore bitches." Before she could protest, he continued. "I'm gonna go check my phone now." He walked towards the door, but Karma's words stopped him.

"It's only a matter of time, Kwest." She said with a laugh. "You're not gonna be able to resist me."

His back was still to her as he spoke. "No, that's where _you're_ wrong. Unlike Tommy, I have a bit of self control."

She watched him walk out of the room as she smirked. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Tommy sat in the studio, staring off into space. Jude was on his brain even though she was probably miles away from him now. Part of him knew it was better off this way. However, the selfish part of him missed her already. Not that he had seen much of her lately anyway. He had taken care of that. He still second guessed himself every day if he made the right choice. Choice? He thought bitterly to himself. If he was honest, he knew he had no choice. He knew Jude's safety trumped any other option.

* * *

Jude silently fumed while she walked through the airport. Her flight was delayed until tomorrow night and she was stuck in upstate New York for the time being. When she talked to one of the airport employees, he had let her know about the town of Port Charles. He explained it was a small town, a quite one but it wasn't far from the airport and it would be a good place to stay while she waited. She wasn't looking forward to staying in some hidden little town where the population was 61. It didn't matter though, she'd only be there for a day anyway. She needed to find a hotel though in the mean time and call her dad and Kwest. She heard her stomach rumble, realizing she was starving. Airplane food didn't cut it for her. She figured before she found a room, before she even made a call, she needed food first.

She hopped into the first cab that stopped for her. "Hey, can you take me to the nearest decent food place?" She asked politely as the cab driver nodded. She settled herself in the backseat as she threw her carry on next to her. She watched as the busy airport scene was replaced by a more quite setting of trees and forest. She felt inspired looking at the peaceful scenery. She wished her guitar was with her instead of buried among various suitcases. It wasn't a big deal, but it would have given her something to do later on while she was stuck in whatever hotel. She'd rather be productive instead of being alone with her thoughts. That was never a good because she knew her mind would inevitably drift to..

"We're here." The cab driver's gruff voice said shaking her out of her daze. She dug around her bag for money. She handed to him, climbing out of the car. As the car drove off, she read the little diner's name out loud. "Kelly's" It looked decent enough, so she walked through the wooden doors without a second thought. She felt warm as the cozy atmosphere rushed at her. It wasn't crowded, but there was people around. A waitress acknowledged her with a friendly smile. "Sit wherever you'd like."

She nodded as she grabbed a nearby table. She took a menu that was already there and opened it. A few beats later, a pretty young blonde waitress around her own age approached her table.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asked as she eyed her with friendly curiosity. The town was a small one where everyone knew everyone. She couldn't help but be curious about this girl she's never seen before.

"Hey." Jude gave her a smile. She gave the girl her order and watched her turn off towards the kitchen to place it. She scanned the diner again with her own curiosity. The thought of home hit her as she surveyed the place. She reached for her phone to call her Dad. She listened into the phone, waiting for him tp pick up. When he didn't, she left him a message telling him she was fine and that her flight was a bit delayed. She ended the call and then scrolled down to Kwest's number. His too went to voicemail.

"Hey Kwest, just letting you know my flight was a bit delayed and I'll be heading to New York City sometime tomorrow. I'm in upstate New York for the time being. Call me back and let me know how everything is going there with the album." She hung the phone up as the waitress came back with her phone. The interest was still in her eyes as she smiled at Jude. "Okay, here you go." She bent down to place the plates on the table along with a glass of water. She leaned up as the curiosity got the best of her.

"You're new here." She said it as a statement, rather than a question.

"Yeah," Jude said at first, "Well, no not really. I'm just staying here until tomorrow. My flight was delayed." She explained.

"Oh, you'll probably need somewhere to stay then." She bit her lip as if it was her problem.

Jude laughed. "Actually, I was just wondering that myself. Do you know anywhere around here that's nice?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yeah, the Metro Court. My cousin owns it, it's amazing there."

"Thanks..." Jude trailed off, not knowing her name.

"LuLu Spencer. No problem. Glad I could help." She returned the smile as she walked away.

Fifteen minutes later she returned with the check. She placed it face down on the table. "You know the Metro Court is not far, you could walk probably." She began before Jude could say anything. Jude mulled the idea over and figured it wasn't a bad one. When she replied affirmatively, Lulu grabbed a nearby napkin and the pencil that tuck behind her ear. She quickly scribbled the directions down as she spoke. "Here. It's just a few blocks around." She explained.

"Thanks" She said for the second time as she looked over the napkin. "You've been really helpful, I appreciate it."

"Anytime, who knows maybe you'll even decide to stick around a little longer." She replied with a knowing look. "Enjoy." Lulu walked away.

Jude turned the bill over and saw that her total was a dollar. She thought it must have been a mistake but on the bottom of the bill she saw the words ' I'm a big fan.' scrawled across. She shook her head with a smile and left LuLu a generous tip. It was always nice to know her music transcended countries. Maybe this town wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys its me. I know I'm a horrible fan fic writer. I should have my stories taken away from me for negligence. Its just that I've been super busy with school and barely had enough time to breathe let alone write. Good news is I'm on summer vacation so I have some free time on my hands.

I'm going with this story how I think season 3 should have turned out regardless of how it did. Just my spin on it.

I'm posting a small bit just to see if theres still interest in this story before I devote myself to it. So pleasseee pleasseee leave some feedback.

And thanks for all the previous ones Enjoy

* * *

Back in Canada, Kwest walked into the lobby with his phone to his ear. He listened to Jude's message and tried to call her back. It went straight to voicemail, prompting him to leave a message of his own. "Hey Jude, everything's fine here. Don't worry about a thing. Call me when you get to New York City." He left his message brief like hers as he hung up the phone.

"You talked to Jude?" Tommy appeared looking at Kwest's back.

He turned around to face him. "Yeah, no. I mean she left me a message." He explained as he eyed his best friend.

"Oh." Tommy stuck his hands in his pockets, wanting to ask him if she was okay, if she made it to New York okay.

"She's fine Tommy." Kwest said, reading his best friends thoughts. He saw the relief flood Tommy's face mindlessly wondering why it was there. "Her flight was cut short so she's in some town upstate for now."

"Okay. I ah, I better get back to the studio." He said as he jerked a thumb towards the hallway. Kwest nodded as he watched him walk away. He felt like there was something more going on with Tommy than the apparent, but he couldn't figure it out. He shrugged his shoulders as he made his way back to the studio and braced himself for another session with Karma.

* * *

New York

Jude walked across the pier, begrudgingly lost. She must have something in LuLu's directions because she had been walking around aimlessly for a half hour. She found a nearby bench and gave up. She plopped down unceremoniously, as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked out at the water. It was dark, still, and ominous. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the sounds and smell of the pier. There was something peaceful about this dock, about this town that drew Jude in. She vaguely heard the patter of footsteps, but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She just felt so at ease that she didn't feel compelled to open them until she heard the splashes of water and a cry. She sprung up from the bench and rushed over to the pier. She looked down at the water and saw that the once tranquil water was replaced by frantic waves and she saw a small hand shoot up along with a mess of hair. Realizing it was a little boy, on instinct she dove into the murky water without a second thought. The freezing temperature immediately hit her body as she swam towards him. She grabbed hold of the little body and held onto him tightly. She heard the gasps for air as she reached the wooden dock and pushed him up onto the ledge. He clung onto the edge and with one final push from Jude he was on the dry pier. Her wet fingers attempted to curl around ledge, but slid off sending her under the water. Seconds later she propelled her body up, choking. She slipped back under again, and resurfaced a minute later Before she had a chance to sink again, she felt a pair of strong hands wrap under her shoulders pulling her out of the water and laying her gently on the wooden planks. She laid face up on the docks cold and disoriented. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking into a pair of steel blue ones. "Tommy." She softly whispered before the blue eyes disappeared and everything faded to black.


End file.
